Mine
by Shi-Toyu
Summary: Loki is feeling jealous and Tony think he looks great in green. Part of the Of Mischief and Metal series. Takes place almost directly after A Bribery of the Flesh. FrostIron smut with references to IronWinter and FrostIronWinter.


A/N: Part of my Of Metal and Mischief series. Takes place almost directly after A Bribery of the Flesh.

Mine

"You get along very well with him."

Anthony's eyebrows furrowed for a moment in confusion as he looked up from his tablet so Loki elaborated.

"Barnes."

The mortal snorted and turned back to his work.

"Yeah, well, you knew I would before you ever brought him here. Wasn't that what the whole scene upstairs was about?"

Barnes had only left them about an hour beforehand, once Tony had dragged them both down to the lab and taken a look at the metal arm. He'd tweaked it a bit and had informed the assassin that he'd have an upgraded model figured out and created by their next playdate.

"I certainly knew you would find him attractive. I suppose I underestimated how much you would like him as an individual, though."

A brunette head popped up again and huge, honey-colored eyes stared at him in disbelief.

"Oh, my God, are you _jealous_?"

Loki bristled, snarling as he heard the amusement in his lover's voice.

"_No._"

"You _are!_"

Anthony sounded completely too over-joyed for Loki's tastes, but he was setting aside his tablet and making a beeline for the god anyway. He slid his hands up to cup either side of Loki's face and rose up on his tiptoes to kiss him like the building was burning down around them. His eyes were smoldering by the time he pulled away.

"I don't think you have any idea how hot that is."

Tension eased out of Loki at Anthony's words. Objectively, he knew that his lover hadn't been making fun of him, but it was hard to shake off over a thousand years of conditioned response. To know that Anthony actually found his jealousy, because, yes, he was jealous, attractive was more than he had honestly hoped for. He arched one eyebrow delicately.

"Really? Is that was gets you off, dearest? Knowing that I loathe the thought of you with another? I thought we'd long-since been over that."

He purred into Anthony's ear, his tongue darting out to lightly trace the shell of it and make the mortal shudder in his arms.

"Yeah, but to see it?" The man pushed in close, his erection pressing against Loki's thigh. "Indescribable."

A growl wrenched itself from Loki's throat as he hoisted Anthony into the air, spinning and slamming the mortal's back against the nearest wall. Anthony grunted with the impact, but was still quick to use it as leverage to arch his body further into Loki's. The god could feel the mortal's half-hard cock pressing against his stomach as Anthony's legs bracketed his hips.

"You test me, mortal." Nose buried in Anthony's neck, it only took Loki a mere thought to banish the inventor's shirt and skim his sides with his fingertips. "You Midgardians are so fragile, so easy to break…Surely it would be too much for you to be _intimate_ so soon after our recent activities."

Barnes had stayed for two more rounds and a nap before they'd finally managed to head down to the lab, and then only at Anthony's insistence. Loki had been quite glad that he'd given Anthony a steady supply of potions to up his stamina. The fact that they would also help his rate of healing and possibly extend his life a bit was entirely irrelevant. Really.

"Oh, babe," Anthony gasped as he ground their hips together, "I can take anything you have to give me."

Loki panted hotly, lavishing the skin before him with kisses before biting down savagely enough for the skin to break and blood to flood his mouth. He licked the wound soothingly, knowing the potions would keep it from scaring but that it would still last for some time. He did so enjoy marking his mortal with the signs of ownership.

"Do not tempt me so, my love. It would be so simple to ruin you, to _wreck_ you completely. Always, I must be wary of the strength I use, how much you can handle. It would be such a pity to break you beyond repair."

Anthony's head lolled back against the wall as he all but rutted against Loki's frame. His erection was like a brand, even through Loki's clothes, and it was obvious how much the mortal wanted it. It never failed to amaze Loki how sometimes his lover could be so calm and collected in bed and others he was little more than a begging, mewling puddle of desire.

"Maybe I wanna be wrecked." Anthony pulled the god's face up to mouth along his jawline, licking away the traces of blood that were smeared around his mouth. "Maybe I want you to pound me into the wall right here and right now because I know how much more I would feel it. I bet you wouldn't even need to stretch me."

Loki's hands slid down to grab hold of Anthony's ass and squeeze tightly, making the mortal whimper deliciously. He banished the man's jeans with merely a thought so he could feel the other's flesh beneath his fingers.

"How sore you must be…If I were to flip you over right now and look, would you hole be red and puffy from how much you were worked earlier? Would it still be spread wide and fluttering as it begged to be filled?" He thrust up, grinding his own erection against the cleft of Anthony's ass. "Do you still ache for a cock after all you have already had? What a greedy boy you are."

Anthony captured his lips in a kiss, moaning into his mouth even as the mortal rocked his erection repeatedly into Loki's abdomen.

"Are you going to keep teasing me or will you just shut and fuck me already?"

Loki gave a bark of laughter as he magicked away his own clothes. The head of his cock brushed along the seam of Anthony's cheeks and Loki found himself hardly able to wait until he could be inside his lover once more. Reaching down to grip himself, he guided his member up until it was just barely putting pressure on Anthony's hole. The mortal tensed at even that light contact and Loki frowned.

"It appears you were even more ill-used than I thought, dear heart. Are you certain you wish to continue? There are other ways we could sate your hunger."

The only verbal answer he received was a vicious growl as Anthony lifted himself up using Loki's shoulders as leverage before sinking down onto the god's cock. His entrance was even tighter than usual, hot and clenching around Loki like a vice, but his insides were slick and welcoming to the intrusion, taking every inch easily. Anthony's frame shuddered as Loki rolled his hips to press in the last inch or so until he was fully seated inside his lover. He groaned appreciatively.

"Tell me, Anthony, how is it that you are still so tight after having been stretched so much? I wonder what it would take to truly leave you loose, if this is how you feel after a fist and two cocks? How much could you handle?"

The mortal set a languid pace, apparently no longer in quite such a hurry now that he had gotten what he wanted. He nuzzled into Loki's hair, inhaling the god's scent and panting hotly into his ear.

"I already told you, babe, I can take anything you can dish out."

Loki smirked, thrusting upward each time his lover pushed down. Each stroke was powerful, pushing him in deeper, but they kept the pace slow. They didn't often have such gentle sex, but Loki had to admit some concern for his mortal and, no matter what he boasted, it was clear that Anthony would not be able to hold up against the roughness they usually indulged in.

"Perhaps I should take that as a personal challenge, hmm? Is that what you meant by it, dear heart? Do you wish to goad me until I lose control and take you apart piece by lovely piece? I could do it, you know. It would be so _easy_ for me."

Anthony whimpered, though the sound seemed to come more from desire than pain. Loki ran a soothing hand along his side anyway.

"There are so many things scattered across the Nine Realms, so many tools, so many techniques that I have learned." His voice came out in something akin to a purr as he changed his angle a bit so that every stroke brushed against that bundle of nerves to drive his lover wild. "How much of my knowledge do you think it would take before you broke? How many toys would we be able to play with before you were unable to think of anything else?"

Loki loved this, loved seeing how his words brought Anthony so much closer to the edge. As verbal as the man often was in bed, he was more likely to be kept quiet with tantalizing fantasies than any gag. For someone who valued the power of words so highly, it brought Loki endless pleasure. Sometimes he would insist Anthony saw to his own needs as the god talked him through it, reveling in the undulations of the body spread out before him. Now, though, being inside of that body, it made everything so much sweeter.

"Tell me," Anthony gasped, pleasure in every syllable. "Tell me what you'd do to me."

Loki chuckled darkly.

"So demanding…But you know how it pleases me so. I wonder what it would be like to have you completely submissive, so bent to my will you could not even remember your own name…There are artifacts for that, you know. The dark elves of Svartalfheim were most fond of taking their pleasure from those they conquered. They developed technology, lost to most, to keep their slaves in line, collars and chains that sent magical pulses into their brains. Perhaps I could find one, or steal one of the ones I know of, and put it around your neck."

His fingers tangled in Anthony's hair and yanked the mortal's head back, allowing Loki to lick along the line where his neck met his shoulders.

"You would look so beautiful on your knees, mind consumed by my pleasure. Perhaps I should get you a collar anyway, just so everyone will know to whom you belong."

Anthony's hips jerked spastically, showing just how close he was to the edge.

"Don't make promises you don't intend to keep, babe."

Loki dragged him into a kiss, ravaging his mouth as though it held the key to all existence.

"Who says I do not intend to keep them, my dear? A collar would look so pretty on you. I could lock it with magic, so that only I could take it off, and no one else would dare approach you in fear of suffering my wrath. Then I would chain you to the bed, just so I wouldn't have to share you with the rest of the world."

Tony laughed, a fevered sound that came out half-mad.

"Wouldn't locking me away in a tower like a cliché Disney villain completely defeat the purpose of the collar? Of letting everyone know I belong to you?"

Loki's hands slipped to Anthony's waist, rhythm stuttering for only a moment before he used the grip to speed them up. He could hardly control himself with Anthony egging him on and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold off his own orgasm for long.

"Oh," he panted, "I would take you out on all the finest occasions, you needn't worry. I would dress you in jewels and precious metals so you would be surrounded by treasures nearly as valuable as yourself. I would show all the world exactly what they could not have and then I would take you back. Do you wish to know why?"

"Tell me," Anthony begged, eyes hazy with desire and teetering on the edge of his pleasure. "Please, Loki, tell me."

"Because you are _mine_," he growled fiercely, "and I will never give you up."

Anthony tensed and cried out as his orgasm shook his entire frame and he coated both of their abdomens in hot ropes of seed. His muscled clenched down around Loki and the god barely lasted two more stroked before he came as well.

"Oh, Anthony, you are so good. So good. Have you even any idea?"

The mortal pulled his face up for another kiss, neither able to last very long as they each panted for breath.

"I'm yours, Loki. Always will be."


End file.
